


Cheburashka

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has some pyjamas he thinks are very embarrassing to show to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheburashka

Ivan had made a horrible mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake.

He and Alfred were currently in a hotel in Paris, spending the night there after another World Meeting. It would be one of their first nights just sleeping together, no sex. They had to do this because paranoid little Alfred had gotten it into his head that the perverted Frenchman installed cameras in all the hotel rooms to try and catch some interesting footage. Not only that, he simply didn’t feel like doing it in France. Not yet at least.

That wasn’t the problem though. What was a problem, was that Ivan had forgotten which pyjamas he packed. Alfred had called to inform him of the new room arrangements after his suitcase was already closed, after all. And it was only now that Ivan remembered.

Standing in his nude in the bathroom connected to their room, door locked, he stared at the mirror with a look that screamed pure and utter horror as he held up the Cheburashka pyjamas he had brought with him.

He couldn’t possible put that on. Not after teasing Alfred about all his superhero and Spongebob underwear. He would die of embarrassment if Alfred teased him about it.

A knock on the door.

“You all right there big guy? You’re taking way too long dude!”

“Ah, no problem here! I was just finishing up!”

“Okay…”

Ivan sighed, mentally slapping himself. He had to put them on. It was that or go naked, which wasn’t an option as Alfred reminded him of the no-sex rule at least thrice that day (making Ivan wonder if he was secretly incredibly prude).

Swallowing his pride, he pulled on the pants, the shirt over his head. At least they weren’t the pink fluffy ones he had gotten from Ukraine or his sunflower pyjamas, which he only wore on really dreary and dark days so as not to wear out the fabric too fast. These clothes were decent, they just had the face of his favourite cartoon creature printed all over the surface.

He changed the bandages on his neck before taking in a deep breath and opening the door, peeking through the slit. Alfred was already lying under the covers, smiling up at him once a beam of light fell from the bathroom.

“Finally! It’s getting cold in here, I need somebody to cuddle with!”

“D-da…”

Ivan switched off the lights and quickly dropped to the floor, crawling around the bed so Alfred couldn’t see him.

“Uh… What are you doing babe?”

Ivan said nothing as he stealthily slipped under the covers, immediately pulling them up to his chin. Alfred was staring at him with a curious expression, blue eyes visible even in the darkness of the room.

“Nothing. Go to sleep dorogoy.”

Alfred rolled onto his side, frowning at the other.

“Nuh uh. You’re hiding something. I can tell.”

“Nyet. Just sleepy.”

Ivan demonstratively closed his eyes, faking being very exhausted. His eyes shot open again when Alfred suddenly pulled the covers away, unveiling the source of his shame.

Ivan lay there in shock for a full minute, Alfred simply staring. Then the younger burst into laughter.

“D-dude! _Dude_! What the hell are those cute jammies?!”

Ivan instantly flushed, arms shooting up to cover his chest as he pouted.

“They are not cute.”

“Yes they are!” Alfred giggled. “What, you didn’t want me to see this? Is that why you were acting all 007? Dude, that’s adorable! Just look at you with your little bear-child-thingy!”

“He is not a bear-child-thingy,” Ivan hissed, getting the feeling he should have gone for no clothes after all. “He is a creature unknown to science. And if you continue to laugh, I am going to sleep somewhere else.”

As Ivan made to sit and get off the bed, Alfred captured him and pulled him back down, still laughing. The tall nation yelped as the blond pulled him in, placing a peck on his supersize nose.

“Nah, I’m just gushing over how cute you’re acting! What, can’t I say that about my boyfriend?”

Ivan flushed further, looking anywhere but at the widely smirking American.

“I am not cute…” he mumbled, wishing he still had his scarf to bury his face in.

“Yes you are,” Alfred sighed, as he swung a leg over Ivan’s hips and curled up around him. “And I’m definitely getting you more of that bear-child-thingy if it makes you act like that.”


End file.
